paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Suggestions
This article contains community suggestions and ideas from this thread. The thread is pinned by moderators and it was said Overkill watches it, so they are likely to watch this page too. Recommendations for making new suggestions: * This list is mostly for small and simple chages, that will improve existing content and game experience. Do not suggest new heists, characters, game modes etc. If you idea is not small and simple, it is better to create a separate thread on the forum and have a discussion there * Do not silently put your idea here. Post it to the thread first and see what others think about it * Try to keep it clear and short. If you can't, may be it is not for this list. If you are still sure it is, provide a short summary and link to your post with detailed explanation * Your suggestion must not break game balance The main purpose of these suggestions are: * Fixing annoying issues and user-unfriendly stuff * Adding more variety to the game * Balancing of underused game content (weapons, skills, etc) List markers from forum post. May be replaced with color coding (?) = Not so sure. (If it's smart to add / hard to add) ! = Somewhat bigger change. !X! = Ideas that got added. (NOTE: Ideas that got added matching the contents of the post are removed, while ideas that were added but not to a T are marked with this) Inventory A button in the inventory that organizes things by damage, detection rate or type of gun. Display ADS times on inventory weapon stats. Swap the order of Ballistic Vest and the Light Ballistic Vest so that the order would go from Lightest armor - Heaviest armor. (Maybe swap levels too?) With the Military Laser Module, being able to switch between Flashlight, Laser or Both in your inventory when modding. (So you don't have to switch to it again every time.) Weapon mod trading with Gage or whoever. (For example 2-5 weapon mods for that one weapon mod you really want to have.) !X! Ability to buy out-of-stock weapon mods with spendable cash. This should be expensive (5M-10M per mod as a special fee paid to Gage for his efforts to track one down?) so that it would not be used to deck all your guns out quickly, but so that you would not have to rely on luck (or card farming) to get that one weapon mod you wanted. (Continental coins does this) Display the level unlock of weapons in your inventory even if they're already unlocked. (Useful for inventory management before going infamous.) When modifying a weapon always show its current total stats. Now it only shows the stats of equipped and selected mod Weapons Being able to hold your grenade when holding the grenade button. The longer held the sooner it'll explode once thrown. Holding it too long will result into the grande exploding in your face. Being able to put the pin back in if you change your mind. Would need another button + another animation (or just wind back the original one.) Claymores? http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=241031988 Variation between stock weapons carried, not just 1 model always carrying 1 thing. (Except when it's for example an actual Shotgunner that has shotgun bullets.) +6 bullets on AMR-16, Krinkov and AK.762. Adding just 6 ammo, grants us a total of 120 bullets carried, will just allow us to have 3 full magazines in total on those weapons, assuming of course, that people have Fully loaded basic and quadstack mags, instead of having only 113 which is a weird figure if you ask me, and does not correspond to anything safe for the +25 % ammo this perk gives you. (similar suggestion) Different grenade types (grenades below, possibly includ an extra Grenade inventory.) * !X! Flashbangs: Stuns cops which when hit successfully, will do an animation similar to the ECM Feedback one, instead holding their eyes instead of their ears. When a civillian has been hit, it'll result into the civilian holding hands in front of him/her's eyes, making the civilian lie down (most likely still moving a lot and with their hands still on their eyes, as a result that you might not be able to tie them for ~10 seconds). Also to avoid flashbangs being potentially a better ECM Feedback option, it'll alert everyone in the area. (This means that when IF used in stealth, it's better used to clear out the last few guards and/or civies.) * Tear gas: Cops that are into the tear gas smoke while it has just been thrown will cough for 3-5 seconds and die/collapse afterwards. Civilians will do too. Cops and civilians that didn't get caught in the smoke patch will avoid the tear gas areas. The most practical use for this weapon is to slow enemies down while the players are trying to escape or switch to another weapon and shoot them easily. * !X! Smoke grenade: Cops don't shoot through smoke (will not affect charging Cloakers). Maybe add a couple of thermal/IRNV scopes to help heisters use smoke tactically. * Buzzers(?): Something that allows to lure guards to certain places in stealth. Maybe balance it out by giving players only one or two or make guards to inevitably raise the alarm shortly after finding the buzzer. !X! Buff those LMGs by simply giving them a +5 damage for the RPK and KSP, and +7 for the Brenner. More damage for the Brenner because it uses 7.62 ammo and not 5.56 like the other two. I think it's balanced enough because it takes us to the level of damage the other rifles do. Around 45 for the first two and over 50 for the Brenner, which would actually make it more used. !X! Add Trench Knives (its a knife that has a brass knuckle as a handle.) Tapping E would slash, charging would do a punch. Adjust concealment of sniper rifles (link) Makes the Brenner 21 free to players. (Instead of being a DLC weapon.) !X! Make a non-DLC LMG and Sniper. (Suggestions: PX96, based on the L86 LSW, and the Double-Crosser, which is based on the R700. Double-Crosser reloads 1 bullet at a time, or puts in a speed-loader.) Mods Burst-fire weapon modification. Under the "Custom" tab together with Single Fire and Auto Fire. Would act the same as Single shot, but instead of 1 bullet it spits out 3-5 bullets right after each other in 1 click. Gage Weapon Pack? Jungle Magazines, explanation: By clipping or taping two magazines together, you don't need to reach all the way back into your vest or belt for a mag. Just turn it around. It should result in a faster reload, but at cost of stability and concealment. Example image Ability to add scopes and sights on LMGs. !X! Different Ironsights on weapons instead of only scopes. Being able to mark through windows with the Theia scope. Using scrolling to zoom in/out for the Theia scope (or more scopes). Both remove the foregrips on SMGs by default (for increased concealment, and different foregrips reduce concealment to increase stability) and allow foregrips on ARs and LMGs (or whatever weapons would be more suited to have them). Same deal as the SMG foregrips in terms of their stat changes. (Sad) Side note by Noob_RageITA "Sub-Attachments." For example, if the Adjustable Stock mod was on the Compact-5, there would be 1 more mod added, which allows the player to have the stock unextended. For the Folding Stock on the CAR-4, it has an option to have it folded. Same thing for the AK's Folding Stock, which allows it to be "unfolded." !X! Underslung grenade launchers in secondary slot, if the primary weapon doesn't allow to attach a launcher, use as standalone weapon instead. More concealment but less damage/accuracy than the GL40. Equipment Ability to carry more keycards than one. Could also apply to other equipment Sentry guns Buff Ideas !X! Tier 3: Sentry Gun Sentry starts with health buff 1 Tier 5: Sentry Combat Upgrade 2 Tier 6: Sentry Tower Defense 3 Sentry guns should be able to detect shields (technology can absolutely be able to do this in real life) and not waste ammo on them. This could be an upgraded skill set or tier bonus. Skill ability to turn off Sentries like with tripmines, or keep this turn on / off functionality as a basic without any special skill. A skill (tier?) for the engineer that'll give your sentry a laser. (So that you can see easier where you sentry is firing at and you can see it's actual accuracy.) Sentry fixing skill after the sentry gets broken, repair partially broken sentry with a shorter interaction to full health. !X! Sentry pack and redeploy ability skill - perhaps linked with the primary / secondary weapon slot occupation. Only not broken sentries might be packed, the first interaction would fix the broken sentry and the second interaction would pack the sentry. Sentry manual or remote control skill to shoot using the sentry camera and a hand screen device. The player will control the sentry instead of the player's character, which becomes vulnerable as while player is looking into ordinary camera. Not broken sentries even when not firing or with ammo depleted may scare and intimidate civilians who see the sentry (similar to control freak) - the same game mechanism as in Payday 1 No Mercy map fake sentries. For sentry targeting package, acing would instead of rotating faster, gain one more sentry gun for usage. (rotation speed upgrade would be included in the vanilla sentry) ECM (?) ECM Jammers disable all electronic devices in the area, right? How about having them disable lights too, it'll be a nice graphical effect + you can see how far your ECM actually stretches out. (It looks like the main effect of ECM is blocking radio transmission, not sure if lights should be affected by it) C4 Ability to place C4 on Cop / Civilian cars. (Technician skill?) And ignite them whenever someone walks close / remote ignition. Being able to detonate C4 / Tripmines from a distance. (Due to sniper update) It would be cool to have like the first few Technician tiers get a skill or a tier bonus that detonates your Tripmines. When pressed Mouse3(?) and have tripmines in sight, all tripmines in the crosshair area will explode. It would boost the actual use of the tripmines and makes sense since Technician is kind of the Rifle guy too. Maybe include having to switch to a certain mode, for example Remote mode. ((?) You already can detonate them by shooting) Drills Make Drill Upgrading (at least 2 times more) quicker. Ability to remove small drills while in stealth to prevent guards from seeing them. The "Silent drilling" skill may be reworked for this: * Basic : Your drill is silent. Civilians and guards have to see the drill in order to sound the alarm. * Ace : You can remove the drill. The "Drilling time" is saved if you put it back. Saw Saw Mods: * Extra Saws, * Thicker Saws (Saws slower in 1 press so you can saw more at the cost of 1 saw-click-thing.) * Saw Edges (Have a chance of not consuming Saw durability.) Fix the saw damage on bulldozers. (The game is coded to set the received damage for a saw hit to 500 (so 22 basic saw "ammo" required), if the unit in question has an ID that corresponds to a particular ID. The ID in question happens to correspond to one particular dozer type, while the game contains IDs for 3 different dozers.) If it's not intentional of course. Spycam Ghost skill enabling the deployable spycam cameras tagging enemies like in Big Bank. Acing the skill may add more cameras into inventory. Skills (?) Replace Berserker-skill with a skill that boosts LMG accuracy/reload speed. (Oh, and I think the Berserker skill wasn't really meant for sawing anyway.. I think..) (Edited: It's not going to be the Berserker skill.) Balance Berserker, for example: At 75% you deal 10% more damage, at 50% life 25 % more damage and at 25% or less, the damage boost we have right now will be sufficient, I think. * all damage boost are NOT I repeat are NOT meant to be cumulative(it would be too OP then) * since the damage boost is linear when you go below 25 %, I just left it as such, so the devs would not have anything to modify * the damage bonuses do activate when you go, respectively, at 74 % life, 49 % life, and 25 % life or lower. And the boost damage values I put in are arbitrary values, obviously, I doubt Overkill would implement my idea " as such", unless they find it balanced and all. * to be even more precise, this damage would apply only to firearms(potentially to grenades?), as I desgined this "idea" to be only for when you ace the zerker skill. Edit the Technician's tier bonusses, since +5% price reduction isn't helping most people. (Suggesting: Increased Sentry Health, Increased Accuracy for Rifles, Increased Sentry ammo, etc.) Each tree should have a skill tier bonus (or perk, but preferably tier bonus) that gives at least 25% ammo to that tree's signature weapon. Pistol for Master Mind, Shotgun for Enforcer, Rifle for Tech, and SMG for Ghost. The ammo bonus could come from tier bonuses, either one top tier with maybe 25%-50% increase in capacity. Or they could add it to lower tiers with a lower increment (5%-10%), so that they don´t replace skills that could be replaced later on. Changes and buffs for skills that are rarely being used: * Control Freak Basic: In addition to what it already does, can now move surrendered enemies. * Stockholm Syndrome Basic: Now works on converted enemies too. Cops attack the converted cop while he revives you * Stockholm Syndrome Ace: Civilians give you more significant amount of ammo or give you more health * Camera Loop Basic:In addition to what it already does,guards that pass in front of a looped camera are highlighted automatically. * Combat Engineer Ace: Sensor mode trip mines now mark guards that trigger them in stealth. In combat, they mark specials that trigger them. * Sentry Combat Upgrade Ace: Interacting with a destroyed turret allows you to repair it (20 second interaction timer) at the cost of 1 primary mag. * Camera Loop: Can be applied via Camera feed. Allows looping of unreachable cameras New skills: * A Ghost Skill that'll improve hacking time. * Top Tier Mastermind skill that would add 2-6 more cable ties. * Enforcer or Technician skills (most likely technician) that'll effect grenades. (Range, damage, radius, longer stuns.) * Tech / Ghost Skill for having a gas mask against poisoned gas making the player invulnerable to such damage. Aced skill might bring the night vision improving the smoke through visibility and dark areas visibility. Heists I'd love to see different weather conditions on heists. Heavy fog, hard rain, thunder, snowy, or just straight a hot summer sun. Just some skybox work (if it works like that in this engine, I dunno) and some effects could do wonders. More variations in maps that'll be effected by difficulty. (Election day is a great example to stuff like this.) * The number of display cases varies in Jewelry Store. * Overkill / DW Bank Heists will have metal detectors. * More loose cash in missions. * Random entrances to the Rats day 2's apartments; sometimes the stairs in the back will be gone, sometimes it's the front one * Mallcrasher in particular would benefit specifically from more escape zones - instead of having the helicopter always land in one place (by the bag store), have it appear on the opposite side of the mall, or even outside where you spawn. * Add a gate to the OUTSIDE of the vault when it's in the back of the bank so that it's not quite so easy to lame-stealth. When you play Rats, the two seen are Overpass or Garage. Why not see Street or Cafe at night? Alternatively, why not see Overpass and Garage on one-day jobs? And how about some chopper escape missions? Having the pilot emergency land on a roof, and we have to move the loot to the street for a van, or another roof for chopper pickup. Some parts of some maps aren't even really used which are up for some recycling. (Slightly considered a !) Edit the deposit boxes inside of Bank Vaults to be a tad lower so that you can just stand instead of jumping several times to get an item. (For example add another row or 3 to the side and remove the above row, it'll result into the vault being bigger which will need the bank overall to be a bit bigger.). Additional possible solution: able to grab the loot from a standing position so that you can grab the loot kind of through the bottom of the box. Make the streets outside banks and Four Stores come more alive by letting occasionally pass 1-2 cars by and sometimes will park and go into a store / the bank. Variate car positions on maps such as Bank Heist, Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job. Rats Day 1: Make it stealthable. Mendozas don't notice you right away, and will not raise alarm if all taken out in time. More Mendozas will arrive at certain intervals, which you will have to deal with. Blowing up the lab would raise the alarm. This would encourage more players to cook meth, rather than just blowing it up. Or let the cooks being able to be rescued from their slaughter. The plot may change that players would have to bring the ingredients to the cooks instead of cooking ourselves. Mendoza will send some patrol thugs to check the situation and to kill the cooks. After some trigger cops would definitely arrive and try to rescue the cooks as civilians. If the cooks hear the shooting they act as civilians and stop cooking until they are not afraid anymore. Single cook cooks slower than both cooks. Bain will stop talking about cooking meth once the meth lab has been blown up or all 7 bags of meth are cooked. On Death Wish the map doesn't need to set on fire after the lab explosion, only the escape might become disabled (players are left for dead) or the van comes in 10, 15 - 20 minutes to prevent exploiting the Day 1. Day 2: Make it stealthable in case not enough meth is brought to trade that cops might be avoided during any gameplay except the random police ambush situation, which is already in game. The cops might be alarmed only by an undercover cop / gang member. On harder difficulties the gang should be more infested by cops. In the tall safe there is sometimes a pile of money, which is disabled to loot. This could be enabled. Additional weapons, coke or whatever random loot might be added similarly to Big Oil. Add a asset, "fake meth". Up to one can be purchased. You can trade the "meth", it has no value who stolen back, the cobras would notice it about 15 seconds after you obtain the Intel. Correct the Bain's lines when successfully finishing the Day 2 based on the combination of information and money for meth obtained whatever way -> for instance "no information, but at least we got the money" Day 3: Increase amount of money on Death Wish in the bus / Increase value of money in the bus. GO Bank Increase the probability of the random variations, they are entertaining but happen too rarely (Gensec truck...). Big Oil Cold Fusion Research intel that you can get from Day 1 so that you can actually use it to find the the engine easier (without using the clues) in Day 2. (Maybe mark the right few engines. 2-6 Depending on how much intel you got.). Big Oil is really underrated and unplayable if you don't exactly know what you're doing. More EXP for every engine you throw in. (0.5k-10k) Election Day A truck drivers in the trucks on Election Day 1. (That'll all be asleep or eating a sandwich or something else that distracts them so you won't have to watch out for them seeing you.) Diamond Store Make Titan Safes on Diamond Store more worthy to drill. (I bet they're making a lot of money off selling the high-end jewels. Cash bags chance increase, maybe?) Framing Frame Day 1: Being able to disable the blocking lasers if (not all necessarily): * The Camera guy has been taken down. * A Motion Device / Remote Control has been found on one of the guards. * You carry a body bag with a guard in it and come close to the laser. The ability to use the information buttons on the wall to lure guards over. Ability to mark paintings with red stickers through camera feed on Framing Frame Day 1. Similar to the objects that have to be collected to Framing Frame Day 3. Day 3: Fix the yellow markings for the remaining objects not highlighted by cameras like in south lounge of the middle floor. Split the cameras into 2 separate circuits: paintings cameras and house security cameras including the vault camera (after the PC is hacked). The paintings cameras could be accessed from the crew's computer at roof and eventually after hacking the office PC objective also by the security monitor there. The house security cameras might be accessed as well, but only by the office PC (or eventually after hacking the office PC objective also by the roof PC). Disable the currently possible grabbing hard drive through the window near the main office access. Being able to turn off all cameras if the Server Room has been found in stealth and Bain used his hacking magic to turn the cameras off. (Especially useful since there could spawn 1 camera pointing to the Gold Vault + you still have to dodge 1 or 2 guards.) Make hacking the PC to get to the gold not necessary for escape - enable escape after the coke placing objective is completed. Hacking the PC doesn't matter if you're not going to get the gold anyway. Jewelry store / Ukrainian Job Make the highest guard count less or equal to 4 on Jewelry store / Ukrainian Job. (the current limit for guards WITH pagers is 4 on those heists) Firestarter Day 1: There's a chance of the mendozas still unloading guns from the plane. (Same model from the plane from Big Oil could be used simply a bit edited with a backdoor open with weapons coming out of that.). Asset going with this: Corrupted Pilot (Price: 2k-5k). If the plane is still there you can load up the necessary amount of weapons in the plane and then, once that's done, escape. (Or take more of the loot to the van and escape there). Make day one easier to be stealthed, as currently while it is possible it is extremely difficult. Day 2: An asset that enables a secondary entry point, similar to Framing Frame Day 1. Entry point would preferably lead upstairs, but I'm not sure where it would be and what it would look like. Day 3: Rather than being just the Bank Heist map, it might also be GO Bank, or Election day bank, since day 2 is all about figuring out where the mendoza's money is. (GO Bank would require some rework in the Vault to fit the money pile or just simply have a smaller money pile.) Day 3: Make a couple of more models to completely burn down the cash and so that it stops completely after a while. (! If possible make an animation for the money actually burning down.). Watchdogs Day 2: several Mendozas attempt to ambush you by hiding out in the warehouse. Four stores Convenience store is being held up by members of the Cobra gang. When a jewelry is found in some of the safes add the jewelry loot bag value to the loot value counting towards the escape van call trigger. If the other loot than the loot bag is not sufficient to escape (less than 15k), first the players must drop the loot bag into to van to activate the escape zone to make sure players are escaping with 15k+ loot as required by Vlad. Assets Construction Supplies asset. (Gives you 4 planks, more or less in the van) Single-use defibrillator (Rats D1 and Cook Off only). Allows you to revive one of the cooks, who, while to injured to cook, can still tell you what ingredients you need randomly. Not available on Death Wish. Thermite (Hotline Miami D2). Takes 30-50% longer to crack the vault, but is unaffected by the Commissar's helicopter. Extra Cable Ties asset. Name speaks for itself. Can probably be stored in the escape van. A little off the top: Sacrifices XP in favor of pocketing more cash. Wireless access terminal, Bain automatically restarts computers, when the power is restored. Expert Driver also makes the van arrive faster A briefcase asset that'll contain a reserve weapon in case stealth fails. (15k-60k cost?) New Asset: Roadblock (with a nice picture in the assets, of course.) Basically delays the time it takes for the cops to arrive at the scene. (10-30 seconds. Price: 20k-70k?) (would work as the driver in uk/jew job would run after the cops arrive.) Hitman, one of the guards had an small (extremely major) accident (prearranged) and is resting at home. (sleeping with the fishes.) Ability to buy a Corrupted/Converted Cop for example Watchdogs (would be useful if he was placed behind the shields in the beginning. In the four stores job, include food poisoning asset, the time out cafe would be blocked out, and no employees would be there. Make the Insider Info include some actual information such as: current bank layout, or show if there's rooftop windows, or where the keycard is, or a combination of some of these. Trade Cash and Cash: Makes you get 80% spending cash at the end of heists and 20% Offshore Account. Cost: 20k - 200k. Multiple Escape Routes: Buy extra getaway drivers so more exits are covered. If an Escape sequence is triggered after the players take different escape routes, one of the vehicles with whichever character(s) took it is at the normal spawn point while the rest are elsewhere and have to hook up and make a new escape. Gameplay Ability to shoot the wires cops sometimes come down from. Would be fun to see them come down from bigger buildings, or buildings where snipers come down from in addition to this. If all alive players are in the escape zone, the game should end, even if a hostage can be traded. When someone is down outside of the escape area and the others are in it, the mission will end regardless of the downed person being in custody or not. A small chance of possible gun jamming (0.5%-1% chance when shot.). Players will have to pick their targets more carefully in order by threat. More tactics will come forward to shoot high-threat targets first. (You can fix the gun with an animation of about 2-4 seconds.). Also replaces longer reload when you completely empty your mag. (Since there's no real logic behind that, when most people just leave 1 bullet in the mag.). "Quality ammo and lubrication" asset that removes the chance of a weapon jamming randomly. Then you would have the choice if you want to spend extra money to be safe. Random gun stoppages never affect more than one player at a time. Select weapons by scrolling the scroll wheel on your mouse. Currently it is possible to map the wheel's one direction to weapon toggle, but in Payday 1 it was possible to circulate wheel up and down (there were 3 weapons to choose from vs PD2 where are just 2). Slow-mo Toggle: allows you to turn off the slow-mo effect when you get spotted at the start of heists and when you are getting downed. The escape percentage needs to scale and give a higher percentage to bigger heists, for example high stake banks should give a higher escape than a guy robbing convenience stores. Maybe shot cops / civilians dead / loot taken should affect it too. Slow-Mo Mode: In Crime.net Offline, the player, if hitting a key not already used, will toggle "Slow-Mo mode," in case they do something a bit badass and wants to see it for a longer period of time. Do not allow players to throw grenades until after an alert is sounded. Many players know the grief of accidentally pressing 3 and ruining their stealth. Stealth !X! ! In stealth, being able to open things and hide in them. (Closets, lockers, etc.) ! Detection in stealth seems to be determined on the host's side, so you can be detected by a guard based on inaccurate position data. Detection of players (as opposed to objects like broken things and bags) should be handled on the client's side - then this would not happen anymore. -4 Ability to move bodies without bagging. This'll actually be the biggest one of the list. It'll give you a movement penalty and with some ghost-skills, body movement speed etc. will be increased. Removed due to the giant body-bag issue war being over. ! Silent kill: hold F for five seconds from behind to strangle a guard. No noise, no pager, no incident. Body can be dragged a few meters away without using bag. Was added due to the body bag issue a while ago, now removed. (potential skill infamy maybe?) Stealth Mode HUD: show number of pagers, kills, guards respawned, body bags, status of security room, etc. This information goes away when alarm is raised. More entities and props in Stealth heists that'll lure guards. Luring guards by: * Breaking small breakable props (Bottles etc.) * Meleeing walls/floors/ceilings. * ECM Jammer sounds. * Throwing stuff Guards and civilians make various noises and do various things so that you can hear them coming in stealth. (Let's make those expressionless guys come alive!). For example: * Sneezes, coughs. * Humming to a song. * Playing around with their handguns. * Speaking to the pager operator about things. (The news, the weather, that slimy ballbag McKendrick, the PayDay gang?) * Scraping their shoesoles on the floor. !X! A skill for the Ghost that'll highlight guards in a certain radius that made noises. (Aced stretches the radius and/or makes the highlight longer.) Pro job / Higher difficulties Stealth nerf: Not being able to see through walls if someone or something (cameras) are alerted. (Maybe a Ghost skill with it that'll improve your Icon visibility) Having guards inspect (body, painting, loot) bags for 2-5 seconds. (Maybe variate seconds per difficulty) They also inspect broken cameras for some time before telling the Operator. All dumpsters being openable, if possible. Tweak the distance guards can detect suspicious items. Guards can't see you crouching in broad daylight further than 15-20 feet in front of them when an open alarm box can be detected half a football field away. (Might vary between difficulty.) Make it so the saw isn't treated as a gun, so it doesn't instant-alert everyone on the map when you use it during stealth. The entire map can hear you sawing in thin air civilians included, but civilians don't care about a non-silent thermal drill pounding the vault 10 feet away from them. Be able to use the saw noise to lure guards to make them inspect the noise. That way Enforcer has a pretty good role is stealth too. A Skill for the Enforcer (maybe called something like "Oiled Blade") that'll silence your saw more. Guards planning to investigate something will have a magnifying glass icon above them. Ability to look through Keyholes. (Would function the same as cameras, only 1 available camera and no screen effects.) If Civilians spotted a bag they investigate the bag first, if it's a body bag they'll be in shock of what's inside, if it's a loot bag, they'll try to return it or take it or something. Guards not being able to see you the slightest bit from behind. The AI of the civvies to detect you until they're within the playable area that is, not beyond the invisible walls. Nerf guards and civilians being able to see far out from the map. Hold at Gunpoint: Guards should be more considerate of his own life in presence of threat, such as multiple robbers, or being pointed by a high-presence weapon. Certain actions like coming in the rear of a guard unnoticed, aiming at his head, should force the guard to surrender upon detection, not turning back and shooting. Guards become more suspicious and your detection risk raises if they see you too often (possible implementation) Close the doors to break guard's line of sight. For example, if you put a silent drill in server room on Firestarter 2 or hack the server on Big Oil 2 or even drill the vault on Train Heist. To balance this, guards may be alerted by seeing opening / closing doors, so you must have someone watching the door from outside, who will tell you if it's safe to open it, or use spotter / cameras / your luck. Guards can open closed doors that are in their path. Cameras Camera movement (left to right) to make it easier and more fun to sneak past cameras. Changing Camera operators in Heists to civilians. (This'll trade a pager answered in for a civilian being tied to the ground and more possible to see (since bodybags' visibility boxes are smaller than civilians themselves), varying per difficulty.) Have a little delay (2-6 sec) before the alarm goes of because of a bag or body is infront of a camera, to save yourself from accidents. Make it so that the operator calls the police, not the camera. (It has been coded that when a camera spots something suspicious the camera itself calls the police, not the operator who actually oversees the cameras.) Improve camera vision when looking through cameras, make the vision and marking box bigger from guards that are behind props or half-visible in doorways. A ghost skill (perhaps camera loop replacement / moving target) that'll allow you to lure guards by telling them a camera has broken or is malfunctioning. Could be activated. Guards are only notified of damaged cameras when the Camera Operator is active, this skill could be used to further enhance a ghost's stealth abilities by providing a limited yet highly sought after luring ability. Limit it to once or twice per heist, and have it only available when you are in control of the Cameras via killing/subduing the camera operator. Possible reactions: If camera operator is alive / dead: 1. Guard: "22 here, the camera seems fine" Alive: Operator: "Yeah, okay, thanks for informing me." / Dead: Criminal: "Roger that, I guess its something on my end" 2. Guard: "22 here, the camera's is still fine over here." Alive: Operator: "Yeah, ok, got it, you do realize I can see that from my end, right?" Dead: Criminal: "Sorry, first day on the job, too many buttons over here" 3. Guard: "22 here... *sigh* the cameras... are... ok..." Alive: Operator: "What the ♥♥♥♥ is going on out there?!" Dead: Criminal: "Yeah... I kind of figured out what I did wrong" 4. Guard: "22 here, I'm reporting suspicious activity, someone keeps reporting about broken cameras" Alive: Operator: "Well that wasn't me, I'm sounding the alarm" Dead Operator: Guard: "22 here, I'm reporting suspicious activity, someone keeps reporting about broken cameras" pause "I'm sounding the alarm". Dead: Hoxton: "♥♥♥♥!" Remove marking cameras once the Camera Operator has been taken out. (Since this sometimes gets in the way of marking guards.) Make it so cameras preserve their zoom and direction as you cycle through them Pagers When answering a pager, block others from using that pager and change the outline colour when answering. When a guard has been killed, the time to answer the pager goes in. When it's being answered the timer pauses until its completed or until the player let the Answering pager button go. If the player let's it go, the timer will continue, without the alarm going off instantly. Looking for more stealth nerfs / buffs like this that'll make Stealth more user-friendly. Being able to hear the static noise that'll emit from guard's pagers once a ECM has been placed. It'll be usefull to hear if you actually got in range of the guard you wanted to. Maybe make the guards panic a little attempting to bring back the connection on their pager. The Pager Operator would feel different, for example you hear him say a grumpy-ish "Guh What?!" (or something like that) before you're answering the pager or he might have a neutral response like "Yea, what's it?" and you have to pick your answer, serious or funny. If you answer the first 3 correctly, you can answer the last extra 2 without problems. If you do 1 of the first 3 wrong, however, you can just answer 1 extra pager. Perhaps subtitles for the Pager Operator would help here. Enemies ! Tiny themes for Special Elites, maybe a bit like L4D's Special Infected themes. Or maybe just for the cloaker to replace that annoying little fu- The sound they make. Reskin Shields and Tazers for Deathwish to have Gensec Camos. Also FBI Shotgunners be replaced with the Trailer's Elite shotgunners. Add a sound when headshotting Maximum response units (or more)'s helmets. A metal ding-ish sound. (In Payday: The Heist, heavy SWAT used to wear helmets with a ballistic visor that would shatter upon a head shot. It also made a distinct, and satisfying shattering sound when it happened. In Payday 2, there are no such units that wear ballistic visors anymore except maybe the taser, however, I think just for the aesthetic, certain units which wear heavily armored helmets should have a unique sound that plays when they die by a head shot. Think similar to the bulldozer's sound when you shoot at his visor. ) Have an NPC cop (maybe the FBI guy) that'll point at cops directing them and having his hand always on his earpiece. When in the range of a heister he'll drop that behavior instantly and try to shoot the heisters. Have cops shout "Grenade!" when a grenade thats incoming is about to explode, they'll try to duck away (not too much that it would help much and nerf the grenades, just a better sense of the cops coming alive more and actually thinking). Have a small chance (7%?) of special cops spawning on Normal. They would have lower health, less damage and more specific attributes below: * Shields turn more slowly * Bulldozers have huge damage and health nerf * Cloakers will kick you into bleedout (does not count towards custody) and you can still shoot them. * Tazers have a shorter range. (Possibly edit their appearances too to be a bit more like the frequently spawning FBI (aka blue camo), also make them have a weapon power decrease (Bernetti 9 silenced for the cloaker instead of the Compact-5, Bulldozer will have a Locomotive, Tazers also a pistol and shields too.) Taser (?) Make tazers actually shoot a tazer projectile at you. (Maybe an animation of him pulling up a tazergun and the charging sound happens while doing that.) Shorten Taser Tase range. Make Tasers more vulnerable to damage when tasing. Cloaker (?) When you shoot cloakers while they are charging or jump kicking it should stun them, this reward player skill and reflexes. (Best Cloaker Nerf that I've heard yet) If together/nearby teammates cloakers would cuff and move on instead of kicking you and beating you with a baton. Bulldozer Make Bulldozers not being able to climb. (Ladders / Walls) Civilians ! Decrease map limit / Bring civilian spawns closer to the actual map. Being able to retrieve money in Stealth only when throwing a Civilian-filled body bag in the van. Since nobody saw the murder, nobody has to pay anything. More civilian movement and animations. (Movement in a certain area so stealth won't get much harder when controlling civies.) Swap heads / Clothes between civilians and other NPCs for good and (almost) effortless variation. Civilian Cleaner Cost buff: When you shoot 1 it has the half of the normal price but when you shoot more it increases everytime with 1.5) Civilians should only try to get up when there aren't any heisters near them. Keep civilians alive will give you a multiplier/higher chance to obtain infamous items for civvies you've alerted and kept alive by ziptying or shouting down (the latter of which may offer even greater rewards - because of the higher risk). Witnesses are great for becoming infamous. Civilians have some cash that can be taken from them Improve pathfinding of tied civilians. Prevent them from getting stuck and not listening to you (they still do it despite it was fixed in one of the patches) Ability (skill?) to carry hostages like bags If you have a knife and melee a civilian to knock him down (not kill), the attack must be performed with fists or weapon butt. If you hit him second time to kill, it may be regular knife attack XP !X! Add (similar to) Payday: TH challenges to Payday 2 as it would give you more EXP Progression and more weapon variation. Bigger EXP bonus once you've completed all packages once. (So that it's still worth it a bit, atleast.) Make the Contract Bonus apply even if you've bought the contract. (Doesn't make sense if you need to wait for the right contract to show up just for the bonus.) Make the Stealth Bonus only apply to finished heists. (Due to connection loss (or problems) / (unjustified) kicks). Let stealth bonus depend on difficulty or amount of secured loot Combat XP: Give small amounts of XP for every useful action (like in Battlefield). If you accidentally disconnected near the end of heist or kicked by trolls, or failed the mission, this XP is still given to you without any penalties. This will somewhat compensate your efforts in case of failure (when you fall after epic hour-long fight), reward good players and soften the high-level grind that we have now. !X! Challenges that give you XP, like in PD1. (A challenge can be completed many times?) Money A percentage of the cash you'll get after a day before completing the entire contract in several day heists. So that when you get crashed out of the game or kicked without a reason, it won't be for nothing. (I myself got kicked right at the end of a Rats game once, just when heading to the end chopper. What a ♥♥♥♥ move was that.) Being able to make a vote that'll split the contract payment between the ones who chose to do so. Being able to convert spending cash to offshore cash. (This'll cost 2% of the amount you want to exchange, put this in because of the fact exchanging money (for example from Euro to Dollar when visiting the US) also costs somewhat money. Money simply costs money.) Infamy General ideas for Infamy skill trees: * Skills have buffed numbers * Skills have additional (not too overpowered) effects * Completely new skills replacing old ones * Skills cost less or you get more skillpoints while levelling up * 7th skill tier * New skill Basic = Old skill Basic + Ace, New skill Ace = something new Being infamous will grant you a discount on all contracts. First level will give you 10%, every infamy level will grant you an extra 5%. If you are at level 100, you can become infamous without spending your offshore cash, but you also can become infamous before level 100 (starting from level 80 or 90) and that will cost you offshore money. The lower your level the more it will cost, up to original 200 million or above Interface An icon that'll display when someone is talking over mic. Payday: The Heist had it too. In-game Options to enable character tags near player's name such as C/H/W/D or the entire names, or no tags at all. Option to enable an Assault Wave Timer (Shows how long before a new wave begins / How long one lasts. ). Option to enable a Classic ammo count style: as opposed to the current mag/total style, the mag/reserve style should be present. For example, 30/150 that currently means the player has 30 in mag and 150 total, would be displayed as 30/120 instead. Needs perfecting, how could you pick up ammo like you normally do? An option that'll enable icons showing above things that you would normally hear: * If somebody throws a grenade, something like this appears where it is thrown:http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ISO_7010_W002.svg. * If a friend is being shocked, something like this appears and flashes on the tazed guy so you know who to shoot: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ISO_7010_W012.svg * If a cloaker is nearby, a faint static should appear around the edges of the screen, and HUD would flicker slightly. Left Handed view-models. (Just flip the firstperson viewmodel to the left.) A First-Person mode switch while spectating (AKA in custody.) Abilty to disable head bobbing while walking in the options. http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/10/558755529907848825/ Ability to disable your screen tilting a bit to the left while carrying a bag. When a team is on his last down (aka has a grey screen) he'll call out for a medipack and gets a (skull) icon above his head. Colors that match the Health bars with the outlines on the characters. Prioritise the outline of Guards and Players above text. More small icons above entities under various (stealth) circumstances. Such as: * Cameras under infinite loop ( ∞ Infinite loop symbol as icon?) * Untied civilians. ( Cable tie icon with an X through it / (red) lying down human icon?) * Cuffed guards ( Cuffs icon / Gun icon?) * Tied civilians. ( Cable tie icon / lying down human (blue)?) would all go away once loud is initiated. Opening Tab will display the amount of Civies killed and the Amount of money lost. Smart-Marking. It will mark things first that are first in the list of priorities to mark / shout at. Something like this or possibly you set your own priorities on things: * Marking: Bulldozer -> Cloaker -> Shield -> Tazer -> Guards -> Cameras -> (Civies?) * Shouting: Teammate Inspire (Getdafukup) -> Teammate Speed Boost Shout -> Civilian Calling (Get on the ground, come with me.) -> Teammate Calling (Follow me) Show on the tab screen if the current heist is a pro job or not. Make a scoreboard (on TAB or another button) that shows current player stats (kills, special kills, loot secured, times downed etc, maybe highlighting best/worst results) and also show it at the end of heist instead of those best stats / my stats tabs. Chat Change the chatbox to saving the current chat for about every mission (also more-day missions.) (Now it deletes itself everytime a mission moves on to a lobby/planning phase.) Higher character limit in chat. When someone is loading, make the chat still function the same. (No idea why it's greyed out and you have to click it again to typ, even if you did that you still can't see what you've typed, but can send it.) Pressing escape when having the chat window open in crime.net should close the chat window first, not crime.net or always show us the chat window in crime.net and don't let new missions pop up under it (ideally, as I said, with an option to display a sortable list) Crime.net ! Host leadership changes, when the host leaves the game in the middle of the game or in a lobby, a new Lobby Host will be automatically selected. Server toggle between No Kick, Votekick and the "Normal" Kick. (Needs some perfecting.) Simplified Crime.net outlay option. Blacklisting players. You have the option to blacklist players, that will make them unable to join your Lobby. defense against previous seen hackers, other than a VAC. Disconnect Protection & Instant Rejoin: If disconnected (not kicked), player can immediately rejoin by using a special shortcut on Crime.net / Main Menu. Every 24 Hours a free contract of your choosing. (On crime.net, a message will appear that'll say something like "You can pick one free contract.") Automatic search option that'll place you in a random heist (possibly react to the current filters you have on.) Stop normal contracts from spawning when your level is over 50. (Can be disable in Filters.) Revision for Crime.net: Instead of the random, A.D.D. induced chaos that is present now, contracts should be located on static spots on the map, ideally corresponding to their location within the Payday-verse. Then, when you select a mission from the map, it drops a list of servers/people hosting. If nobody is hosting, it could be an option to start that contract, if it is available for free.That way, Crime.net is not so hectic, constantly scanning from side to side, hunting and pecking for whatever the player is looking for. Change Contract Filter option in Filters to allow players to filter/pick a mission from a list (much like the Contract Broker menu) instead of having to individually scroll through each. Lobby Display on the Ready-up-part-screen that if it's a pro job or not. (someone please confirm how that is really called) The crew's end comments better reflected how the heist actually went. (All loot bags, no civs killed, nobody in custody = Positive comment. Opposite of that = negative comment.) !X! Giving your Lobby a name. It'll give you a lot of options for such a small change, for example you can give your lobby a Stealth or Loud tag. Ability to enable Detection risk limit in lobbies. (Also being able to change that again in mid-game in case stealth fails). For example when it's 20 you can not join / click ready if you're above. !X! Ability to disable / enable grenades for stealth purposes. (So that trolls / clumsy people don't throw them.) able to put a language / country tag or icon (flag) for your hosted game. Being able to choose your character while in lobbies. (If the character you want hasn't been selected yet, of course.) Team's colors actually stay on the character, not in the order of people joining. (Not sure if its ment to be like this in the first place, though.) Display the bonus / reduction of the other players on the current selected contract in crime.net / planning phase. A vote skip to skip the XP and Money gotten by pressing space bar while its still going. (3 Votes at least needed to skip) Debriefing screen should instantly show all the relevant numbers (EXP/Money earned). It should be shown after the card screen and become part of the lobby so that it can be displayed while other players do other things, such as selecting missions, mounting mods or spending skill points. Ability to view other players' skills in lobby Customization ! Customizable Suits, Shirts, Ties for your character. (A Suit Wardrobe in the Safe House once this gets added?) !X! ! (?) Ability to use Materials / Colors on armor Masks !X! Being able to assign a mask to a character (for example: wear the Hockey mask whenever I play as Hoxton, or I wear Kawaii whenever I'm Wolf etc.) Ability to move and delete(or sell?) mask mods Remove the blue color filter in the mask preview screen, because it distorts the colors. Mask with blue filter / actual color. !X! Make it so infamous items cannot be sold and return to your inventory Ability to buy specific mask / color / pattern at very high price Change the layout of mask customization UI so that you can always clearly see the mask and rotate it. For example, put the mask on the right half of screen, make customization controls smaller and put them in the left half of screen Cards ! A trade / Gift system, or the ability to Swap Payday cards with someone else. For example you have a Firebreather but someone else has a Kawaii. You invite him to swap your payday cards and it'll swap it. ! Revamp the card payday. When you pick a card, you will not receive a specific item, but an item category card (e.g. a Mask card, a Weapon Mod card, a Pattern card, a Colour card, etc.). These loose cards can stack up and can be traded in for whatever you want from that card's category. Infamous cards can also appear during the card payday, allowing you to trade it in for an Infamous item of your choice (or perhaps Overkill may still choose to give a random Infamous item instead). The chance to receive an Infamous card will increase if you tie up civvies and cause less/no civilian deaths. Card pack: Get more cards for longer missions, maybe 1-day gets one card, 3-day gets two, 5-day gets three, and 7-day missions get four cards. The higher the difficulty, the higher the infamous drop rates. (Every difficulty adds up about 2-5%?) Cash reward cards raised by 30k-50k increase every 10 levels. Same with EXP Cards, 30k-50k XP increase each 10th level. Safehouse !X! Being able to create a vote called: "Return to Safehouse" as the host. There you could admire the host's (possibly) customized Safehouse. !X! (Connecting to #19.) Adding Mini-games in the Safehouse with friends like Poker, Black jack, Texas Hold-'Em or other card games and mini-games. (Slot machines, Making the shooting range a Mini-game (the one who shot the most targets / has highest accuracy wins.)). Ability to bet on yourself with Offshore money. Ability to access the inventory and change your loadout in the safehouse Infinite ammo and equipment Ability to reset door training room (Moving?) Targets representing actual enemies with proper amounts of health Bots !X! The ability to customise loadouts, armors and masks of the bots. In regards to masks, the bots would try to match the mask set of the host (if the host wore a president mask the bots would also wear president masks) much like in the first payday. If there's nothing to match it could just randomise it. Randomize Bot masks and weapons. Also maybe 10-20 skill points in a random skill tree. !X! Third AI Bot added. Nerf the bots a bit on lower difficulties (so that they don't become tanks there). And buff them on higher difficulties (so that they don't become completely useless there). When AI Bots are near a cloaker where they're trying to revive you, Bots will first try and shoot the cloaker, if succeeded they'll go back to reviving you, if not, they'll try to revive you anyway when your below 7 seconds left. OR When a cloaker is nearby and a bot wants to revive you, bots simply shout you up. Bots would be able to do the objective with the player, i.e. planting the drill, setting shaped charges, etc. Voices / Music Have cops shout a line before throwing in a Flash Grenade so that you can expect it and counter it by running or looking away. Call out for being blinded by a flash grenade. Players say their revive lines when reviving another player / bot. (The ones that bots say.) Players say the loot bag secured lines in all heists that make use of securing loot. (The lines from Election Day.) More cop voicelines. Variate voicelines per cop model. Voice actors might be expensive, but I bet there are loads of fans with good voices that are willing to do some lines. More cop radio lines. Or Bain eavesdropping when something special happens (for example: a cloaker team comes in, so that you won't hear that load annoying whine every time.) Pager Script Contest. (The best and funniest 20 pager responses get put in the game and maybe get some sort of price. ) More Voice lines that show the personality of the characters more. Including "Get the ♥♥♥♥ up"-s. The one with the most personality currently is Wolf and Dallas, cause they show himself the most other than just making jokes like Chains and Houston. Other than just making a description we need to see and hear how they really are. Especially Houston needs more Stealth-guard-marking voice lines since you can clearly hear they're just cut-offs. And he shouts while the others whisper. Kinda odd. Longer heists variate between music, so that you don't hear 1 song the entire time through. Option to enable when near a radio, make the radio's music play loud / overtake the mission's overall music. Perhaps if the radio is playing PD:TH’s music, make it sync up to the level? The New Soundtrack: Shadows and Trickery, sometimes glitches with itself. A fix would be nice. Other ! A Far Cry 3-ish animation when interacting with stuff. This'll most likely not get added, but I guess I could just throw it on the list as well. The more shit we throw at it, the more sticks, am I right? ! Lip Movement and Facial Expressions. ! Taunts/Gestures Taunt Concept Art Basically you would hold Tab and press one of the numbers to activate the taunt. The open tab would go away once the taunt has been activated (or you just let go of tab). * High-five: Speaks for itself (Teammate needed to accept taunt and participate in it.) * Hug: ^ (Could possibly be a fistbump too or something.) * Cheer: Character raises 1 / 2 arms in the air and say a (victory) line. * (I could imagine Wolf saying Yipee-ka-yee mother♥♥♥♥er since that line was used in Payday 1's mission undercover when jumping to the escape.) Other possible Taunts/Gestures: * Thumbs up * Flip off * Dance * Rock Paper Scissors * Come at me (?) Make it so ejected shells stay on the ground for a bit of time. (As of now, shells disappear immediately when they hit the ground). Effects quality determines the time of shells laying on the ground. Fix the Keycard interaction hitbox on armed security doors. Gage Package interaction somewhat faster. !X! Advanced graphics options (lower shadow quality or turn off all shadows, option to lower light effects, graphical effects, etc.) or a Console. A Gallery Option would be nice. Showing official vids, pictures of the office and the Overkill guys screwing around. (Only thing they do, of course.) High score features. (Loot taken, Health left, Most cops killed.) Have body bags spit out a bit of blood when thrown / melee'd. Add in-game stats page or steam stats that shows your stats split by heist and difficulties (link) Ability to refuse heist reward (for example if the heist was hacked and you don't want those billions of cash or XP) A sandbox mode, where you don't progress in your 'criminal career', (don't get any money or xp, don't have any mask/mod drops) but can access every map, every weapon mod, every difficulty and have whatever skills you want? It would be nice for testing new weapons, tactics or just goofing around and having fun with your friends.